The present invention relates to a method and a device for detecting dissymmetry of thrust in an aircraft under braking with reverse thrust, for example during a landing or during an aborted takeoff. The invention also relates to an aircraft provided with such a device.
It is known that many aircraft, particularly civilian transport aircraft, are equipped with thrust reversers to improve the braking of said aircraft taxiing along the ground by applying reverse thrust.
It is also known that, under braking on the ground, reverse thrust is applied manually by the crew of said aircraft by, for example, bringing the throttle control levers of the various engines from an intermediate landing position into a reverse thrust position corresponding to the deployment of the thrust reversers of the engine and the application of an appropriate engine speed.
However, because of the high workload (particularly in the case of aircraft that have two or more engines) which is particularly stressful during landing, one of the pilots may forget to position the throttle control lever of one of the engines in reverse thrust position, which means that that engine will continue to apply forward thrust, unlike the other engines which are applying rearwardly directed thrust. An oversight such as this then leads to dissymmetry in the thrust of the aircraft engines and makes this engine more difficult to control, or may even make it uncontrollable.